They're Still Afraid Of You
by Sleeping Winter
Summary: After a battle with Hugh, Rosa is harshly defeated. She is hurt by how much pain he put her pokemon through. Now, can Hugh heal the broken friendship? And...will it still be a friendship? Sequelshipping
1. Chapter 1

(This is just an idea I came up with during my vacation.)

Rosa's POV:

I stare at the pairings on the big monitor. I see Cheren's been paired with a stranger. And- wait! I know that man, right? Colress...or something like that? My eyes travel to see the first pairing to fight. Just as I read the names to myself, they announce them over the monitor.

"FIRST PAIRING! HUGH vs. ROSA!" the Man's voice booms through the stadium. I swallow hard. My Pokemon aren't that strong. Scarlet, my Growlithe, is only level 27. At least Chartreuse, my Servine, is level 32.

"Please go ahead, Rosa." Says Cheren. I smile weakly and walk on the stage. My fists are clenched, but I am able to smile to the crowd. Hugh strides proudly to the stage.

"Clay sure like big and flashy things, huh?" He asks. I tune out his other words, trying to figure out my battle strategy.

"Go, Pignite!" He called.

"Chartreuse!" I call, hoping to fool Hugh. As I suspected, Zorua takes on my Servine's form. Hugh smiles cockily.

"Seems like you made a bad choice. Pignite! Flame Charge!" He calls. Pignite charges at Zorua, flames surrounding it. The attack hits Zorua head-on. But Zorua got up, and the illusion faded. Hugh's face flashes confusion for a moment, but it reverts back to his tougher-than-nails expression.

"Hah! I knew it! Pignite, now use Take Down!" He orders. Pignite obeyed, and ended up defeating Zorua. I return him to his Poke ball. I look up at Hugh.

"I'm only gettin' started." I call. Hugh smiles.

"That's just how I like it!" Hugh cheers.

"Show 'em what you got, Scarlet!" I call. Scarlet appears in front of me, flames flickering in his reddish-orange fur.

Hugh's POV:

"Grr..." I growled as Pignite was defeated by her Growlithe.

"Simipour!" I sent out. I used Scald to easily defeat her fire hound.

"Alright!" I cheer, wiping the sweat from my brow. But that cheer turns to muttering when her Servine defeats Simipour using a strong Leaf Blade. But I know I have the type advantage when I send out Tranquil.

"Air Slash! Air Slash! Air Slassshh!" I call, getting wildly crazy and excited. Soon, I hear the pained shrieks of Servine, as Tranquil delivers blow after blow of complete pain. My eyes widen in victory when I see Servine defeated.

"HUGH WINS!" The man's voice booms again. I look over to Rosa and smile smugly.

"What? This isn't like you, man." I say. But my smile fades when I see her kneeling over Servine. Her visor is covering her eyes, but I feel a huge knife of guilt and sadness when I see a single tear fall down her cheek.

'Why is she crying over a lost match?' I thought. I've had a few losses in my time, but I've never cried before. She picked up Servine in her arms, and carried him off the stage, to the chorus of the crowd's booing. My eyes trailed after her even as the battle with Cheren began. I was too busy thinking to not feel the hand on my shoulder.

"Go get her." Cheren whispered to me. I looked up, surprised. But the understanding grin that Cheren have me said it all. I smiled back.

"All right." I withdrew my Pignite, and raced after her.

"ROSAAAAA!" I called.


	2. Chapter 2

I am SO sorry for the long wait. I've just got a lot of things going on in my life right now.

((I don't own Pokemon or the characters))

Hugh's POV:

I run to the front of the building.

"Clay! Have you seen Rosa?" I ask frantically. He nodded.

"Yeah. She went ridin' off on 'er bike. I think she went to the Pokemon center-" I ran as soon as I heard 'Pokemon center.'

"Thanks, Clay! I owe you!" I call over my shoulder. I enter the Pokemon center, my head swiftly looking all around me for those familiar hair buns. But I found none.

"Yo Nurse Joy! You seen Rosa?" I ask, panting from my sprint.

"Ah, yes. She was in just a second ago. She healed her Pokemon, then left without a word. I asked her if there was a problem, but she insisted that she was fine." Nurse Joy said.

"Oh, all right. Thanks!" I say while gloomily walking out. She could have used fly and been towns away. I gave up hope and just wished she would try a rematch.

TIME SKIP: 9 days after the match.

Rosa's POV:

I sit there, watching the sea from one of the many Castelia City harbors. I tuck my knees to my chest when I hear a familiar, hopeful voice say my name.

"Rosa? Is that you? Rosa!" Hugh calls happily, twirling me around in a hug. He puts me down and gives me a stern look.

"Where were you." He demands.

"Training." I answer monotonously.

"Hmm...maybe you'd like a rematch?" He wiggles his eyebrows.

"No." I snap. His eyes widen.

"Wha-? Why not?" He asks, confused.

"Not if you're going to just hurt my Pokemon after they fainted like you did before." I say bitterly.

"Rosa, what are you-" he begins.

"They're still afraid of you." I say darkly. How dare he come back and ask for a rematch. His eyes glimmered understanding, then he bowed his head low. I looked back at the sea. Suddenly, I felt a warm arm wrap around my waist.

Hugh's POV:

"I'm sorry, Rosa..." I'd never really had the courage to say 'I'm sorry' to anyone before. What was different now? She stiffened at my touch. The gesture was incredibly awkward.

"I never blamed you really, but it hurt to see how little my pokemon mean to you." She responded. Suddenly, my face pressed against hers and I nuzzled it.

'W-what am I doing?!' I thought frantically. She shivered at my touch.

"I'm sorry. Your pokemon mean a lot to me. I got too excited with the thought of winning. But I promise that they are important to me. But...not as important as you." I say, blushing. Woah. These are my innermost thoughts. I didn't even know them myself. She stayed stiff for a few moments, then relaxed. She pressed against my face.

"I forgive you, but I can't trust you." She murmured, then got up and left.


End file.
